Green Finch and Linnet Bird
by Misery Loves Fanfics
Summary: Takes place after Poor Thing. Danny feels trapped in his own skin. The only one who can free him is the one who caged him. But Dash doesn't know what to do. Now only a oneshot.


**_Well, one person mentioned that they would like some closure on what happened in "Poor Thing," and I myself have been wanting some. Unfortunately, I can never seem to give that properly. I like leaving an air of mystery too much. However, I have given you at least some understand of what happened after "Poor Thing."_**

**_I decided to be consistent about the title; considering the last one came from Sweeney Todd, I figured that this one should, too. So, without further ado, and with the understanding that I own neither Danny Phantom nor Sweeney Todd, please enjoy._**

He hadn't used his ghost powers since then. Didn't need to, anyway. Valerie was on a rampage these days, knocking down ghosts left and right; and his parents kept a few of the minor ones out of the way. But the point was that Danny just didn't feel like he could be a hero.

Danny was trapped in his own skin.

He missed flying. And phasing. When he phased and flew at the same time, he never had to change course; he could keep going on until he got tired and had to turn around. But he was too busy hiding within himself to do that anymore.

"Hey, um…Fenton?"

Danny turned his head lazily; after a week he had gotten tired of flinching at that voice. Well, mostly just tired.

"What is it, Dash?"

"Um…I…" Dash struggled with his words. It wasn't the first time. Just like always, he'd probably end up not saying anything at all. In the background, a swallow twittered cheerfully, contrasting the gloom and tension.

A crow cackled over the sparrow. That was more fitting.

"Dash, say something or go."

Dash bit his lip. He didn't know _what_ to say. "You—" He floundered. "You…haven't…been fighting ghosts like you used to."

Danny just stared at him.

"Um…Paulina…blames herself, you know. Because it was…her idea." He cleared his throat. Danny continued to stare at him.

This wasn't helping. He was just stating the obvious.

Heaving a frustrated sigh, he tried one more time. "Look, Danny, I'm…I'm really sorry. I've been hesitating to say it because it didn't seem like enough."

"It's not."

Dash was the one to flinch this time. He looked down. "What do you want me to say? It was a prank that went too far. And we all regret it, no one more than me—"

"Why?" The question probably shouldn't have caught Dash as off-guard as it did. Deep down, he could detect the purpose of the question. But he stared at Danny as though he couldn't imagine it.  
"Wh-what? I—"

"Why do you regret it, Dash? Is it because I'm 'Danny Phantom'? Or do you actually realize that what you did was wrong?"

Dash didn't understand how Danny's eyes could be so lifeless. He should at least feel angry. This way, Dash didn't know what he was thinking. It was frightening.

Danny waited.

"Well, I…before you blasted Kwan's camera, I was…feeling really awful. I know I didn't stop, but I…wanted to. It didn't feel right, what I did to you." He looked in the fallen hero's eyes and Danny felt his remorse. "If there's any way I can make it up to you, I'll do it, I swear. You don't even have to forgive me. Just…_please_, come back. The town feels so empty without you. And I'm not just talking about 'Danny Phantom.'"

Danny regarded him silently for a moment. Then he said, "Anything, huh?" He paused. "Make me fly again," he said.

"What?"

"I can't fly anymore. I've lost the will to."

Dash was stunned. "You can't fly?"

"No. Actually, most of my ghost powers are useless now." Danny held up one hand and tried to form an ecto-blast. But all he managed was a green flicker. He was liked a caged bird. Pitiful and without song.

"Okay," Dash said. "I'll make you fly again. Promise." For a moment, Danny looked surprised.

"Promise, huh?" He wasn't too proud to let himself smile hopefully. "I see…"

"You can count on me," Dash added, sounding more desperate than he would have liked.

"Right…okay." Danny's smile faded. "I'm counting on you, then."

Their meeting ended like most of their other ones did. Always the same way, in the same place. In the same park, beneath the same tree, with Danny walking away from the same silent, awkward Dash.

Who had no idea what to do.

**_Any questions?_**


End file.
